Stars allignment
by ALiteralToaster
Summary: A little backstory for the story Fates dimension on the profile of Cyan heart


Stars alignment

(Chatacters)

Raidea(fire core)

Kaidea(Thunder Co-Core brother of Raidea)

Saka(water core)

Mala(ice Co-core sister of Saka)

Abo(nature core)

Gheo(earth core)

Gabo(core not known yet son of Abo, And Gheo)

Gilden(robot created by Kaidea, and Raidea designed to fend off monsters that are infected with a disease that causes them to attack everything, became tv star after disease was lost)

Eveio(king of elementals)

Houichika(first known element, gave the four cores life)

Stars alignment Ch. 1

Starting point

Saka- So what are we doing here again?

Eveio- the 7 of you are going to do some sort of intro and tell a bit about yourselves and your lands

Abo- Is Gabo includes he cant talk yet

Eveio- can you give a bit of description then

Gheo- alrighty

Raidea- should we start

Mala- I guess

Gheo- I'll start, hey names Gheo, the earth core, I control the land of mountains, and caves Horio, I'll do a part of my sons entry. This is Gabo, his element is unknown, he is more drawn to my element so he lives with me in the center of the land.

Saka- Me next. Ey I'm Saka, water core,

So yeah Mala and I live in the land of water, ardo. We are always getting drenched with water here but other than that it's fun.

Mala- Do I go next or?

Gheo- I mean your sister just went it's only right for you to go next.

Mala- ok, ok. Hello , I'm Mala, The ice Co-core, if you couldn't tell I'm Saka lil' sister

Abo- My turn. Greetings, I'm Abo, the nature core, Like the other cores I live in my land, which is vagei, Guess I'll do the remainder of my sons description, Gabo is not entirely developed yet so he is just a ghost of his former self.. that's about all there is.

Raidea- Sup, I'm Raidea… the fire core, anyways I live in the land of flames, floce, it's always hot here… not much else to say.

Kaidea- Alrighty, I'm Kaidea, Thunder Co-Core, Brother of Raidea you get it.

Eveio- Ok I think we're done now.

Mala- can we progress with the plot now?

All(except Mala)- yes

Raidea- so um not to like break the fourth wall or anything, but author how are these chapters gonna lay out

Well every 4 chapters are gonna be told from each lands perspective so like, chapter 1 of 4 would be told from Floce's perspective, chapter 2 would be Vagei, chapter 3 is Horio, ending with Ardo, pretty much that's what happened every 4 chapters.

All- ah got it

Saka Mala- why are we last

Chp 2.

(Floce's intro)

Hey I don't like to intrude often but I'm gonna point out that I'm also the narrator so if you see lines like these it's narration , or if someone actually needs to ask me somethin k on with the story.

So Kaidea, and Raidea went back to there little….. shack, nah I'm just kiddin they live in a small home in the capital

Raidea- so now what?

Kaidea- now I think we're supposed to give off more personal info about ourselves, where we're comfortable enough to say it

Raidea- ugh I thought this was over, anyways if you wanna know, my clothing is a black hoodie with a yellow trim, I have light blue hair, which droops over my right eye to cover up…. my skull face, and hollow eye, black pants, and you can imagine what our shoes look like the author can't do shoes.

Kaidea- well as for me I have a white t-shirt, a red scarf, black pants like my brother, and the shoes are up to you, my hair is the same color as Raidea but it's not drooping over my eye.. sorry I don't have a facial problem, and I'm not emo

Raidea- are we done?

Kaidea-Yeah we should be, I'm hungry I'm gonna heat up some leftover KFC you want some, OH YEAH guess you finally found a Neptunia fan-fic that doesn't use bootleg's for everything, it's not like we're gonna go to jail for it

Raidea- Amen and yes, gimme a chigen wing plz, thnx m8

Kaidea- Welc m8

Raidea Kaidea- yes this how we talk

Ch. 3

(Vagei's intro)

Abo- Ok we can't just skip to the part where some fun stuf happens

Vagei spirit animal{fox}- no we can't we have to do this

Abo-Fine, my attire is a green and white dress which goes down to my knees, no sleeves, once again imagine shoes, lime green hair.Are we done?

Fox-yes

Ch. 4

(Horio's intro)

Gheo-Whatever, so I wear a brown long sleeve shirt,silver gloves, and pants, black hair, and shoes are up to you. God can we please advance the plot

Horio spirit animal{bear}-Amen

Ch.p 5

(Ardo's intro)

Saka-Yeah, yeah. So my jacket is the same as Raideas only white instead of black and blue trim, light blue hair, you think of shoes

Mala-I wear a black sweatshirt, blue jeans, same color hair as Saka, and you think of shoes, yes finally on with the plot.

Ch.6

(Atlast plot)

Raidea- alright so we're assigned to kill some monsters surrounding a village, simple enough.

Kaidea-you say that every time, for all we know these things could be Lokinab hives

Raidea-yea we would probably be seeing all four cores, military and blood at least a mile back if that was the case

They arrive at the scene

Kaidea- oh its just a salued tiger,NOTHIG DANGEROUS ABOUT THIS

Raidea-ok there's an entire pack not simple, not simple, bad Raidea

They draw there weapons, Raidea stomps the ground, a red ring appears. He puts his hand next to it, and a scythe shoots out.Thunder shoots down to the ground taking the shape of a sword for Kaidea

Kaidea-Le'go

Kaidea decapitates the head of one while there distracted. The tigers start coming at him

Raidea-Look out!

Kaidea shoots a bolt of lightning behind him, killing the tiger.

Kaidea-if it's that easy to kill them

Raidea wounded a tiger, then incinerated it

Raidea-no all you killed was a pup

Raidea summons a wall of fire around the tiger's, Kaidea prepares a thunderbolt

Kaidea-Ready

Raidea-OH YEAH

The fire is less than a centimeter away from the tiger,the sky has turned dark

Kaidea, Raidea-INCINERATION BOLT

The fire starts to burn the tigers, turning from red to blue,Then shoots up into a fire tornado, A massive bolt of lightning shoots right down the middle. And causing an explosion, killing all the tigers

Kaidea, and Raidea high five eachother, and go home, exhausted

Ch. 7

(Third world problems)

Abo- hmm it's pretty nice out today

Abo- what to do, I already finished the paperwork that was needed so I pretty much have the rest of the day free

Abo decided to go to the arcade

Cashier-welcome

Abo- thanks can I get a few tokens

Abo put a five dollar coin in the counter

The cashier reached under the counter and grabbed 30 coins

Abo-thank you

Cashier- have fun

Abo day there and played space invaders for like 2 hours, Mala has walked up behind her, and Abo didn't even notice

Abo-NO I GOT SO FAR. Whyyyyyy

Mala- are you having third world problems?

Abo- Mala... shut up

Mala-well this chapter was filler anyways so ima go now

Ch.8

(Filler at its finest)

Gheo- ROCK SLIDE

rocks started falling from the sky but the element dodged it

Other element- Dragon slash

Gheo barely managed to block the attack

Gheo started making a star with his daggers

Gheo-Obliteration

A rock flew out of the star at like 60 mph directly hitting the element, Gheo won

Gheo-you okay man

Gheo helped the element get up

Element- yeah thanks, good game

Gheo- holy crap we have a lot of filler

Well we should probably start making the chapters a bit longer, hm anyways

Abo-Yeah we should probably not have this backstory be over 30 chapters to be honest we need to put more in each chapter to prevent it

Gheo-we didn't need an explanation, but I guess your right

Abo-whatever, so where Gabo?

Gheo-He's not here for plot convience

Abo-ah gotcha, well then wanna go do some grinding

Gheo-Yeah le'go

They ventured to nia forest, they encounter a pack of ghauts, which are part wolf/ part deer

Abo-not what I meant when I said grinding

Gheo-sneak past or fight

Abo-sneak

They started sneaking past, but of course after 5 steps Gheo falls on his face into a rock creating attention

Abo-GHEO YOU IDIOT

Abo draws her bow, Gheo takes out his gun and dagger Abo shoots arrows of paralyzation, while Gheo directs them to the Ghauts

Gheo Abo-DIRECT HIT

They ran away, fleeing to a cave with minerals inside

Gheo-Hm I remember this place, let's see it had...Copper, ruby, iron, OOh lets not forget rock

Abo-no dip Sherlock

Abo, and Gheo provide to harvest from the cave for a bit

Ch.9

(A bit of confession)

Sake and Raidea were hanging out at Saka, and Mala's place

Saka- Hey Raidea

Raidea-Sup

Saka-you know how Kaidea, and Mala started dating right

Raidea-Yeah what about it

Saka was going to say something but stopped and changed her thought

Saka-you have no problems with that right?

Raidea-look you realize that it's so easy to figure out that something else is on your mind right, seriously, Gabo could probably notice

Saka-uuuh is it really that obvious

Raidea-yes it very much is

Saka-ok uh… well I kind of… uh

Raidea-you gonna talk or what

Saka-I kind of like you

Raidea-well yeah all cores like each other we sort of need each other to survive

Saka-no, that's not what I meant

Saka threw her head back trying to come up with words to say

Saka-I sort of like you like as a…. boyfriend

Raidea was staring into space….. finally it clicked

Raidea-... oh…… would it be wrong to say

Saka-I know you don't want to date

Raidea-no, I meant would it be wrong to say….. that I was thinking the same thing

Saka-oh,OH oh now that makes sense, so now we're a couple?

Raidea- I guess so…..

Raidea nods with nothing to say

Saka does the same

Raidea-yup… this is a thing

Saka-ok I think we can both agree that we want to keep this a secret

Raidea-amen

Raidea pulled out his phone and started watching YouTube, Saka looks over and watched

Raidea noticed and handed Saka an earbud

They bingewatch random lets plays for a bit

Ch.10

(Casual sibling conflict)

Mala went back to Ardo and Raidea went back to Floce, problem is Kaiden never told Raidea that him and Mala were dating and he had plan

Raidea bursted through his front door

Raidea-I SO SHIP IT

Kaidea-I'm going to kill Saka

Raidea-SO WHAT HAPPENED HUH WHO CONFESSED FIRST I WANNA HEAR ALL OF IT

Kaidea-yeah no thanks I'd rather not say that

Raidea-Aw is someone getting flustered?

Kaidea-shut up

Raidea-I'm so happy my little brother finally found someone

Raidea huged Kaiden trying to annoy him

It seemed to be working

Kaidea God, Raidea I told you to stop calling me little brother

Raidea-OH IM SORRY I FORGOT

Raidea-my BABY brother finally found someone

Kaidea looked at Raidea with a face that screams do you want to die?

Kaidea-SHUT.UP

Raidea-Aw is the baby getting cranky?

Kaidea threw a piece of chicken at Raidea

Raidea-hey no bad baby we don't throw things

Kaidea-OH MY MISTAKE

Kaidea threw the box so hard that when it hit the wall it shattered like it was glass, which is unusual for cardboard

Kaidea- I was supposed to hurl it at you

Kaidea stormed out of the house

Raidea-Yes mission successful

Raidea took the final step and ate Kaideas chicken


End file.
